


An Evening at Ozbucks

by mystifiedgalinda



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, im just going to be posting my little short fics on ao3 throughout the month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystifiedgalinda/pseuds/mystifiedgalinda
Summary: Shortly after arriving in the Emerald City, Glinda manages to convince Elphaba to take her to an Ozbucks Cafe.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	An Evening at Ozbucks

“Oh, Elphie, look! An Ozbucks!”

Before Elphaba could question what exactly an Ozbucks is, her small travel companion yanked her into the crowded cafe. Glinda held onto Elphaba’s hand, jumping up and down in excitement. Elphaba was so mesmerized by the movements of Glinda’s yellow dress that she hardly noticed when they reached the front of the line.

“Doesn’t the caramel and chocolate brownie sound absolutely amazing? Oh! Elphie, look! They have a strawberry and-”

“Oz, Glinda, look at the prices. Why is everything so expensive? We can’t afford this,” Elphaba looked up at the menu, not nearly as aware of the impatient line behind her as Glinda was. The trip had taken longer than Elphaba planned for, and she had been struggling to make every coin count.

“Oh.”

As soon as the disappointed sound escaped Glinda’s mouth, Elphaba knew she would find a way to pay.

“You can get one medium sized drink and one pastry. I’ll go find us a seat,” Elphaba sighed, pressing her lips to the top of Glinda’s head before she handed her their dwindling money pouch. Hopefully, the Wizard will refill it for them when they meet.

Elphaba left and managed to find a table in the corner of the restaurant. She kept glancing at the line to try and check on Glinda and grew worried when she couldn’t find the short blonde in the crowd.

“Elphie!” Glinda skipped over right before Elphaba was about to cause a scene looking for her. Glind held two small drinks- one green, and the other pink. Glinda placed the pink one in front of Elphaba before she sat down as well.

“I thought I told you to-”

“It cost the same as it would if I got myself a drink and a pastry.” Glinda waved Elphaba’s concerns off before she began drinking.

“Strawberry.” Elphaba noted as she took a sip of her own. “Why aren’t you drinking this one? You love strawberries.”

“Uh-huh. But it’s pink and I’m drinking the green minty one, so-”

“Why, Miss Glinda, are you making a sex joke?”

“Elphaba!” Glinda rapped her knuckles before she looked around to make sure no one could hear her. “It’s simply a cute thing to do.”

“Everything you do is cute.”

“I still can never tell if you’re being sarcastic or not.”

“For once, my sweet, I am not.”

It was a day before they went to the Wizard’s Palace. A day before Elphaba became a wanted terrorist, and a day before Glinda became Madame Morrible’s pawn. A day before Elphie and her sweet separated for years to come.

For that brief day, Glinda and Elphaba were happy.


End file.
